A New Life
by Shelby C
Summary: Thanks for some reviews but i need more a lot of imput! Set after Tabula Rasa Buffy is unsure of her feelings, with the help of her friends and her own feelings she knows what she wants. What happens after? COMPLETE!!!!!!
1. Beginnings

Beginnings  
  
She felt his arms wrap around her, the tight feel of his chest, the smoothness of his skin, knowing she was protected put Buffy at ease. Spike would always look after her. Minutes passed in each others arms and the sun rose hitting them in one bright ray, bringing Spike into a towering inferno and before Buffy could utter a word, he was gone lost to dust.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Buffy awoke sitting straight up in her bed, her breath panting as she came to the realization that it was all a dream. Dawn came running in paranoid for her sister.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, just a dream, that's all," Buffy stated looking into her sister's eyes  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" hoping that her sister would open up to her.  
  
"No Dawnie.. I can't. just go back to bed."  
  
Dawn slowly closed Buffy's door and silently went back to her room. Buffy laid back down and curled into a ball, the tears forming at the corners of her eyes, just a dream.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander sat in the Magic Box; it was quiet all except for the fact of Anya's humming noises of the wedding march and the frequent sounds of Buffy's punches in the training room.  
  
"She seems little upset today," Xander commented to his future bride.  
  
"Yeah, she looks as if she needs a good roll in the sack," was the response.  
  
"Any!! Really I don't need to hear something like that!"  
  
The back door opened and a sweaty Buffy appeared in the doorway: her face looking pale.  
  
"Hey Buff, you doin' ok?" Xander questioned  
  
"Just a bad night, no biggie!"  
  
"Good because we're planning on going to the Bronze at 7 to help cheer Willow up; you game?" Images raced through her head of that night she had kissed Spike under the stairs. His lips so perfect, and those hands 'wake up Buffy!!'  
  
"Oh umm.. Yeah sure I'm game."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy stood at the front door of the Bronze, wearing a tank top and a denim skirt, with her sister at her side. In the corner of her eye Buffy saw him his black tee clung to his sculpted body sending goose bumps up Buffy's spine. 'No don't look at him, bad Buffy'.  
  
"Hey luv." Spike said with his hands coming to Buffy's waist.  
  
"I'm not you're love", Buffy said hitting his hands away from her.  
  
"Well then looks like someone's got her knickers in a twist." Spike commented as he entered the Club, leaving Buffy in a rage. Buffy entered seconds after Spike. On the dance floor Willow was happily dancing with a crowd, Buffy was amazed how happy she was, on one of the tables Xander and Anya had their wedding seating chart up and running.  
  
"Hey Buff, glad you're hear," Xander said as he caught Spike behind Buffy giving the piercing look of death to him. "What's he doing here?!"  
  
"Free county, ain't it?" Spike responded from behind Buffy.  
  
"For citizens, yes, and by citizens I mean living!"  
  
"I am living you ass, just not in a normal way" Spike said as Xander tried to think of the best comeback but was overtaken by Spike. "Slayer, can I with you?"  
  
"No", said Buffy as she sat down next to Xander pretending to believe that Spike wasn't there. Spike walked away in a huff with Xander's sigh of relief. Buffy's heart sank as Spike walked away and she took off toward the bathroom to be alone.  
  
Buffy entered the quiet room with no one present, all she could hear were the mumbles of the club outside the door. 'Stupid, stupid, why do I feel this way' was Buffy comment to herself. Just at that moment he door opened and Buffy started to wash her hands when she heard his familiar voice say.  
  
"Please can we talk Buffy?"  
  
She looked to the door and saw Spike standing there, "What are you doing? This is the ladies room!"  
  
"It's the only place I can talk to you alone" "We're not talking!" Buffy answered back.  
  
"Buffy we kissed!! TWICE!!" Buffy looked into to the mirror and turned back to him to see his beautiful eyes staring right through her, she could see his love for her, but NO she wouldn't give in.  
  
"Spike it's over, I'm sorry I can't do this"  
  
"Oh but I think you can and you will", Spike said closing the distance between them and ground his hips into her hers letting her know what she was doing to him. Buffy gasped at the feel of his erection and gave up. She pulled his neck down and let her lips graze his feeling the need of each other she began her bruising kiss. Biting her lower lip Spike raised her to the sink counter and begged his tongue entrance into her mouth. When their tongues touched there was a surge of passion moans were heard from both ends. Buffy's hands longed to feel Spike's body on hers and peeled away the leather duster that covered him, forgetting exactly where they were. She ran her hands down his chest and pulled his shirt off over his head. Stopping their intense kissing session just long enough for the shirt to make it over and her to catch her breath. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. The kissing continued as Buffy worked her way down, letting the moments seize her. Spike hands were around her back bringing her against his chest, his waist wandered down to her legs and pulled her skirt higher and higher feelings her warm legs. His hands worked up to her panties and pushed aside the thin layer of her panties feeling her wetness, he rubbed her clit, Buffy moaning into his mouth letting him know that this is what she needed. He then pushed a finger into her heat feeling her body clench around his finger. Buffy longed for more and her hands hit his zipper. The door flung open to expose Anya in the doorway. Buffy saw her face and went into complete shock.  
  
"Um. bad time", was Anya's s comment.  
  
"No, no, no wait. it's not what you think. we were. um. we were. ah.." she was cut off.  
  
"Fighting, we were fighting," Spike chimed in, "I was teaching her some moves and now the lesson is over."  
  
"Does that lesson include a lip-lock position and many orgasms? Because it looks like it to me", Anya said in a cheerful voice. Buffy scrambled to get off Spike as he gathered his clothes.  
  
"Anya, it's nothing. really!"  
  
"Don't worry Anya won't say a word", Anya responded to Buffy's denial with a wink leaving the bathroom. Buffy looked at Spike and then ran out of the bathroom and out of the Bronze in a hurry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning the loud pounding on her front door woke Buffy. Fearing the worst Buffy jumped out of bed and ran to the stairs nearly tripping all the way down. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, before she saw who it was Buffy said, "What? What is it?! What happened?!!?" all in a rush.  
  
"Spike is what happened." Anya said from the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone, but shit Buff. how did this happen? I mean I think it's great but please do explain!"  
  
"It's was nothing really were um."  
  
"Fighting?" Anya questioned with a look of uh-huh-sure on her face.  
  
"Yes, fighting, and..wait you think it's great?" Buffy said coming the realization that Anya actually liked the idea.  
  
"HA! You admit it then, finally I mean you don't really see people fighting with their shirts off along with the guys hands kinda up your skirt. But yeah I mean you looked happy wrapped around him I thought you guys looked way cute, but how's the sex?"  
  
Buffy started laughing at he comment and invited her in to talk. They walked into the kitchen where Buffy went through her whole episodes of kissing Spike. Anya especially found great interest with the one outside the Bronze during their musical number. Buffy felt so great telling someone of what she was feeling. Buffy explained to Anya that she didn't exactly know what she was thinking when she kissed him, but when she did everything melted away, her heart sang and fireworks exploded in her stomach. Anya had never really gotten to know Buffy and their bonding time really made her feel like part of the gang, not just because she was Xander's fiancé. Time flied as the girls talked about everything from shoes to hair and back again. Buffy wasn't even dressed and Anya hadn't even gone to open the Magic Box when Dawn came through the back door. Anya and Buffy were onto the conversation about Anya's wedding. Both girls looked up at Dawn and then the clocked, both laughed and Buffy walked Anya to the door where Anya gave Buffy a bear hug and whispered, "You're secrets safe with me." Buffy smiled and Anya walked around the corner to return home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Early morning same day  
  
Spike sat on his lounge chair staring idly at the TV. Passions wasn't on for another 4 hours. He let his mind wander to Buffy even though he promised himself he wouldn't. He couldn't help it, the way she looked last night was excruciating. His non-beating heart longed to be with her, touch every inch of her, hold her and make her his own. 'Why can't she see me as more than a monster? I've changed and it's not because of this bleedin' chip. Sure I tried to kill her before but I'm a vampire it's what I do, I couldn't help it. The only thing the chip did was help me realize my true feelings, that's all. Why does she do this to me? She knows I want her more than anything, love her more than anything. She's just playing with me, well that's fine two can play that game!'  
  
To be Continued.. 


	2. Talks

Talks  
  
That night Buffy took Dawn to a movie and to dinner. She wanted to tell her the truth about her situation. As Dawn was eating her juicy cheeseburger Buffy started, "Um. Dawn, I. um. have something to tell you." Dawn put her burger down and looked at her sister with fear in her eyes, she swallowed her mouth full and cleared her throat nodding her head.  
  
"Um. well. recently I've been having these feelings that um. well I kissed Spike. a lot." Dawn's eyes bulged and her mouth opened a bit. Buffy looking at her sister's face was ready for the worst.  
  
"I-I. don't know what to say. Do you like him? Are you guys together? Does this mean I can hang out with him?" Dawn sputtered out all at once.  
  
"Whoa, whoa slow down! One question at a time, ok the first question is yes I like him," Dawn started sliming "and no we're not together, and I have to think about the third one."  
  
"Aww. Buffy you like Spike, this is great, I mean even though I was the one who liked him WAY before you, but it's still great! I knew it too, I mean you would hear you talking in your sleep and like moaning Spike's name so I sorta knew it."  
  
"What?! You heard me in my sleep why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I dunno I didn't think about it", Dawn responded.  
  
"Oh well but Dawnie you can't tell anyone, ok? Especially Xander ESPECIALLY Xander, I want to tell them in my own time".  
  
"So I'm the first to know? This is awesome!"  
  
"Well actually you're not the first," Dawn looked at her sister with a confused look on her face, "Anya kinda walked in on us in the bathroom at the Bronze so it got to her first"  
  
Dawn's smile settled to a glare, "What do you mean she 'walked in on you'? You were having sex in the bathroom!?!? Gross!" Dawn said starting to itch herself away of the germs since she had used to bathroom.  
  
"No, no. We weren't having sex, well it as getting close. wait no. kid sister, time to stop talking!"  
  
"It's ok Buffy I want you to be able to talk to me."  
  
"Oh I will just not about certain things ya know", Buffy said as she smiled at Dawn.  
  
"Alright, but 3 words of advice because I trust him and I know he loves you and the fact that you talk to him in your sleep. Go For It. you deserve to be happy and if this makes you happy then do it".  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy wanted to talk with all of her friends about what she was feeing. She knew it would be hard, but she would feel so much better if it was out in the open. She decided that Xander would be the last because she knew she'd get a beat down from him. Willow was the next person.  
  
Buffy knocked on the door, it was her mother's room before she had passed away. It had been so hard without her; Buffy could still smell her perfume she always wore. If only she were here. Willow opened the door looking tired and weary  
  
"Hey could we talk for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, whatever"  
  
Buffy went inside and saw the mess that Willow had made of the room; she had been hibernating since Tara left. "Look, I that you have been in pain for a few days but I want to tell you that everything will be ok," Willow nodded her head, Buffy knew that she didn't believe what she was saying and only time would heal her "but I need to talk to you about something very import.". Buffy was cut off by Willow muttering something under her breath sounding like Latin. The tissue box flew from the dresser to Willow's hands. Buffy would have thought that Willow would have tried to stop since it was the reason why Tara left, but she assumed wrong. "Umm. there's this guy that I like and he likes me, but I wanted to talk to friends first about it."  
  
Willow brought her head up and said, "Why does it matter? Relationships never work, Xander will leave Anya at the alter, you're relationships never work, and I'm just too screwed up to have one."  
  
"Will, you know that's not true"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"It's not, I'm the one that's screwed up, but I want to follow both my head and my heart, Willow I want to be with Spike." Buffy paused and looked at Willow who started cracking up followed by, "Yeah, you are the screwed up one!" They both started laughing together until Willow said "Look I've noticed a connection with you two since you came back, I can feel it. I think you're crazy but hey who isn't at some point!"  
  
Buffy smiled at Willow, hugged and thanked her for understanding. Buffy left her in the bedroom with a phone call to make.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy checked the clock and calculated the time in England would be around 7PM. She picked up the phone and dialed long distance. When she heard him say hello she was ready to hang up the phone when she said, "Hey Giles"  
  
"Buffy, it's so good to hear you're voice"  
  
"How's England, I miss you"  
  
"Raining like a pisser, I miss you also!"  
  
"Ok, I'll get straight to the point, Giles I like Spike and I want him to be involved in my life, as more than just a friend.." Buffy swore she could hear him cleaning his glasses.  
  
"What do you expect me to say to that? Are you under a spell? Has Willow done something?"  
  
"No, Giles she hasn't done anything, this is all me and my own feelings."  
  
"Do you understand what you're saying? He's a killer, he would kill you if he didn't have his chip!"  
  
"I don't believe he would"  
  
"Buffy you're thinking irrationally, Spike is a vampire without a soul! He can't possibly love you!"  
  
"I believe he can"  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I don't understand"  
  
"I want everyone to know. I don't want to keep secrets"  
  
"Buffy I can't tell you how wrong you are, we all accepted Angel and look where it got us, especially me!"  
  
"So you're comparing him to Angel, he's nothing like him! Giles please una- "  
  
"No Buffy I refuse to accept this least of all give me blessing"  
  
"I'm not asking for your approval! I called to let you know"  
  
"Well thank you Buffy", Giles said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Goodbye Giles, hope you have a good night." Before he could say another word she had hung up the phone. "Asshole"  
  
"Didn't go so well, huh?" Dawn said from behind her.  
  
"Nope not at all."  
  
"Remember, what makes you happy. but that doesn't kill the world."  
  
Buffy laughed at her comment, "When did my kid sister get so smart?" Buffy commented with a smile on her face. She hugged her sister and left to talk with the next person. Tara.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Spike laid on his bed thinking of what Buffy would be doing this very moment 'Probably flirting with some stupid git not worth her time like a lame-boy like Peaches or a commando-boy like Riley. None of them deserved her at all; they had left and hurt her. They should all rot for eternity.' Spike moved out of bed and grabbed some nearby pants. 'She deserves someone better. than me. She would never settle for me, why do I do this? How could she ever love me even care for me? Alright then I'm going to the Bronze and show her that I can make it without her.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy waited outside Tara's classroom at UC Sunnydale. The class was let out left and Tara was one of the last to leave. "Hey Tara"  
  
"Hey Buffy, what are you doing here? Wait no scratch that, how are you doing?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "I'm great, I came here because I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What's Willow done? Is it bad?"  
  
"Oh no, Willow is ok still doing magic but ok," Tara let out a sigh of disappointment to learn that she was still into the magic, "I know this must be hard, she loves you and she's lightened up with it a bit, she'll get better before she gets worse."  
  
"I know I jus miss her, anyways what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Let's go outside." Tara and Buffy began walking to the grass part of the campus when Buffy started to explain, "I met this guy and he really likes me and I like him, and I wanted you guys to know, because that is if he'll have me, I want to be in a relationship with him."  
  
"Ooo. Buffy how cute but I need to meet him ASAP!" "You already have"  
  
"I have huh? Tell me who this mystery guy is!"  
  
"Now don't freak out when I tell you"  
  
"Uh oh, this can't be good."  
  
"It's. Spike."  
  
"No way?! I was hoping you two would get together, I mean besides the fact that he is a vamp and all"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, I see the way he looks at you and the way that he loves you, it seemed so right."  
  
"Some people don't think so."  
  
"Some people think that witches only have has and brooms, some people are wrong, I know that you've had bad luck with guys before but I have a feeling about this and I'm a witch!"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Tara, "Thank you so much for everything!"  
  
"It's what I'm here for." And with that Buffy took off to the last person she had to talk to and she sure wasn't going to rush this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On the way to Xander and Anya's apartment Buffy wanted to patrol for a few minutes. After slaying3 very incompetent vamps, Buffy decided that she needed to make her way to Xander.  
  
Anya let Buffy in and they were talking for a while until Xander came in from work.  
  
"Xander! Look Buffy dropped by for a visit, I think she wants to talk to you", Anya said as she retreated to the door leaving the two alone so they could talk.  
  
"Hey Xander, how was your day?"  
  
"Same ol' same ol'. You want to talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You might want to sit down for this." Xander went to the end of the table and sat, it was silent until Buffy let out a sigh.  
  
"Ok Buffy, what's going on? You can tell me."  
  
"I know it's just hard, the situation is hard."  
  
"Come on Buff, you can do it. Just let it come out."  
  
"Alright, Xander you have been my best friend since I came here. I will always consider you my best friend, I want to be honest with you." Xander's face was motionless. Buffy took a deep breath, "I've decided that I want a relationship"  
  
"With me?!?!?"  
  
"NO! I mean, no," seeing the astonished look on Xander's face "no, I want a relationship with someone, not you, I don't care what you say about it I'm still going to go for it, but I don't want to hold any secrets, so here it is. I want to be with Spike."  
  
Xander began to laugh, "Yeah, okay, good one, so really who is it?" Xander stopped and looked at Buffy, he could tell she was serious. "Buffy? No, no! We're talking about the same Spike right? The Spike that has killed 2 Slayers? Almost killed your mom, you, me, and Willow? The same Spike that made a robot look-a-like so he could have his way with it? The same Spike that has a chip in his head, which keeps him from harming humans but would gladly rip it out and kill again? Spike the monster? Are we talking about the same person?"  
  
"No we're not, he's different Xander. You know it and I know it."  
  
"No, he's not different he would kill you in an instant if he had a chance."  
  
"You know that's not true; you trusted him with Dawn."  
  
"I've never forgotten what he is, a monster, he doesn't have a soul Buffy, he can't love at all."  
  
"Look at you, you're marrying an ex-demon that has killed men for revenge again and again."  
  
"She doesn't do that anymore."  
  
"Neither does Spike!"  
  
"Buffy listen to yourself, think about it"  
  
"I have Xander, when I'm with him I'm happy, no pretending to be someone I'm not. He loves me for me, you may not see it or believe it but I do."  
  
Xander was speechless he couldn't believe that this was happening. Buffy falling for another vampire. "Buf-" she cut him off before he say another word.  
  
"Don't Xander, I didn't come here to argue I came here to tell you the truth, I don't care if you hate me or him because it doesn't concern you. I just want you to know."  
  
Buffy turned and got up from he table and walked out the door leaving Xander to think alone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Buffy arrived home, she told Dawn what the others had thought. After her sister had heard them all she asked, "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
With a smile on her face she replied, "I'm going to tell him that I want to be with him and him to be with me, that I need him by m side."  
  
"Aww. and then you'll make passionate love!"  
  
"Dawn, enough! Time to go to bed!"  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because I'm tired and need to sleep. Let's go!"  
  
Both sisters then ascended the stairs to their quiet rooms. Dawn knew that Buffy wouldn't last long at that she would go to him tonight, but for now all was quiet in the Summer's home.  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. Changes

Changes  
  
Buffy sat in her room tossing and turning, she wanted to see Spike. She had to tell him everything. She bounced out of bed threw on some sweats and tank, tied her hair in a loose knot and went to the front door. Dawn hearing the footsteps and the close of the door smiled, knowing exactly where she was going.  
  
Buffy began to talk to herself as she made her way towards Spike's crypt. "Ok, first of all. no wait. I don't love you. no.". Before she knew it she was standing at the door that led to Spike. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Spike? Are you here?" She proceeded further inside and took a peek underneath the tomb, nothing. Buffy thought for a minute and then made her way to the Bronze.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Bronze)  
  
Spike sat at the bar making small talk with a petite red-head, laughing at her stories, making her believe he seemed interested. Spike tried to spot the Slayer to see if she noticed or was even present. To no luck Spike turned back to the girl and excused himself.  
  
The moment Spike turned to see Buffy in the doorway searching the room. Spike turned back to the girl, grabbed her neck and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. Buffy continued to search the room when her eyes caught Spike's bleached hair. She smiled and took a few steps forward when her breath fell short. The tears began to build up and her lip trembled at the sight of some fake redheaded slut kissing her man. 'But he's not my man, what am I thinking?'  
  
Across the way Spike forced himself not to gag. it was the worst experience of his un-life, just a while longer and it would have paid off. Spike opened his eyes to look at Buffy's reaction but instead of her pissed off face it was overtaken by tears and confusion. Spike bolted from the girl to catch Buffy and talk with her, but by the time he had slipped away he lost her in the crowd. "Shit", he mumbled. 'Wait a sec. She was crying because she had seen him with another girl. Before he could think of another thought he ran toward the door to find her.  
  
He left the club and saw her beautiful figure walking down the alleyway; he ran to her and turned her around for a sharp blow to his left cheek. Spike in his nature raised his arm and hit her in the same place. Expecting his chip to activate he crumbled down to a painless nothing, he had hit her and it didn't hurt. He lifted his head to stare at Buffy and it was then that she realized that the chip had malfunctioned. She started to run but was grabbed by his hand and pulled to his face. Too many questions were going through both of their minds to even think. She looked into his eyes and saw his confusion as well. They both couldn't keep their eyes off each other. When all at once Buffy pulled away from him and said, "Hi". 'Hi?! What the hell? Hello kissing another girl hit me without head exploding and you say HI?'  
  
Spike looked down on her and then ran off into the alleyway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy yelled to him, "what's going on? Please talk to me." Buffy continued to follow after him.  
  
"I hurt you Slayer, I need to do something about this, I have to go, please just go."  
  
"Don't go, I need you," Spike turned to her, her eyes showed him how much she cared for him, "please don't leave me." The thoughts of the red-head fleeing from her mind.  
  
"Pet, I love you and I won't ever leave you, I have to go to fix something, I'll be back for you, I promise," Spike peeled off his duster and handed it to her, "do you believe me?"  
  
Buffy took it in her hand and nodded her head. As Spike turned away from her, she pulled him back, "I may not love you, yet in time. I don't trust my judgment of late, but I trust you. Come back to me", and with that she pulled him to her lips just grazing them, "come back", she placed a soft kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his.  
  
They held their embrace till Buffy pulled away and walked off. As Spike came to realization that he was alone he whispered in the night, "I'm going to do what I should have done from the very beginning." And with that he walked down the alley into the night.  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. Wedding

Weddings  
  
For the 23rd night in a row Buffy cried herself to sleep. Spike hadn't returned and every moment passed like knives cutting through Buffy's body. Anya and Xander's wedding was tomorrow. Her puke green dress laid on her vanity. She knew the next day would be torture for her. Even Dawn had a date! The only thing Buffy could do was hold his most valued possession, the leather duster. In her heart she knew he would return, he would never give up his duster. Every night it would lie beside her giving her the scent of him, a mix of smoke and old spice. Sometimes she would even wear it around the house anything to help her deal. To help the time pass Buffy had gone back to school study to become a counselor, and gotten a job at a candy store down the street from the Magic Box. She loved dealing with kids of all ages. So unaware of the dangers around them. As Buffy crept into unconsciousness the day ahead of her would change her life forever.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Buffy was woken up by her alarm clock; she dragged herself out of bed and hopped in the shower. The warm water ran over her body. She washed away the soap from her body and the shampoo from her hair. When Buffy was done shaving, she turned off the water and hopped out. 'Today is a new day' she said to herself, 'we are not thinking of Spike… oh crap too late' Buffy's hand wiped across the mirror revealing her wet body wrapped in a towel. She pulled out the blow dryer and turned it on. About half an hour later her hair was ready to be styled. Buffy wanted to look her best for the wedding, even though the horrific dress would get more attention than anything else. She put curlers in her hair and opened the door, Dawn was just getting up.  
  
"Can I use the bathroom now?" Buffy nodded as she headed to her room. In her private space she put lotion on her legs and began doing her own makeup. When she felt like she had done enough Buffy stood up and walked out to take off the curlers. Her sister was already dressed and ready. Buffy knocked on Willow's door to wake her up, but Willow was already awake and ready, maybe it was because Tara wanted to get back together since Willow had stopped with the magic. Willow greeted her with a friendly hello and Buffy made her way to the bathroom again. She took the curlers out and styled her hair so that it was half-up half-down with loose curls. She went back into her room and put on the worst outfit of her life. All 3 girls were wearing the same thing, and all looked at each other with the same disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Well at least she didn't make us wear the blood dresses or whatever it was", Dawn commented. All laughed and were then picked up by the limo then headed for the church. On the way they picked up Tara, who also had the ridiculous piece of clothing they had the nerve to call a dress, on her body.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once the girls arrived they went into the bride's room to find Anya sweating profusely and crying.  
  
"Anya, what is it? What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The flowers, the flowers," she said bubbling with tears, "they're white!!!"  
  
"Oh sweetie, it's ok"  
  
"No! I order off-white, they screwed up my entire wedding!!!" She yelled crying after.  
  
"Oh Anya, not to worry it'll be great" Tara told her.  
  
Anya looked up to the 4 girls and gasped, "You guys look… so… so… beautiful!" All the girls looked at her with a look of confusion.  
  
"Thanks Anya, we love'em!" Dawn proclaimed  
  
"Yeah great dresses, now let's get you ready for your big day!"  
  
The girls went to do their own thing to help Anya with the unfinished plans. Buffy was left alone with the bride. "Buffy," Anya started to say, "he'll come back, he really will"  
  
"Thanks Anya", Buffy said turning away trying to hold her disappointment.  
  
When Buffy had finished the last button for the wedding dress, Anya turned to the mirror to take a look. It wasn't as bad as the bridesmaid dresses but certainly wasn't one Buffy would have picked. "Anya, you look so beautiful"  
  
"I hope Xander thinks so!"  
  
"I'm sure he will, I'm going to go and talk to him."  
  
Buffy closed the door and headed towards Xander's dressing room. They hadn't talked much since Buffy had told him of her feelings for Spike. She knocked on his door and when she heard him say 'Come in' she turned the knob and went inside. She turned to see Xander in his black and white tux looking so mature, like a man ready to get married.  
  
"Oh wow, you look great", Buffy told him.  
  
"Thanks, you look… umm…"  
  
"Don't worry I know I look like an idiot."  
  
"No, but that dress, WOAH!" Buffy smiled at his comment.  
  
"How are you feeling about today?"  
  
"I'm nervous, but I'm ready."  
  
"Good." There was an awkward silence between the two until Xander said, "So Spike hasn't come back yet, huh?"  
  
"No, he hasn't."  
  
"I hope it stays that way, I told you were crazy."  
  
"Xander, we are so not having this conversation right now."  
  
"Buffy, he is everything we are against."  
  
"He was everything we were against, but he's not now, Xander please, this is supposed to be a joyous day, let's not ruin it and get in a fight, I love you Xander, I do."  
  
"I love you too Buff, but I can't und-"  
  
"No…no… please Xander", Buffy said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek and left him.  
  
The ceremony was short and sweet. Buffy listened to her two friends confess their love and devotion to one another and the kiss that sealed the deal. The reception was held at the Bronze, it was transformed into a beautiful and stunning ballroom. It was there that Buffy met most of Anya's guests, if you could really call them guests. She also met Xander's family, strange but nice. The happy newly-weds danced the night away regardless of the bickering of the two families. On the dance floor was Dawn with her date, Tara and Willow, Xander and Anya, and other guests of the wedding. Buffy sat by herself on the balcony her thoughts out in space when a hand tapped her on the shoulder, Buffy turned slowly and caught site of the one that she truly loved, the one that kept her awake night after night, Spike had returned.  
  
To be Continued… 


	5. Surprise

Surprises  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered, "This has to be a dream", as she looked at him in his tux looking like a knight in shining armour.  
  
"No, luv, it's me and I'm back and here to stay." Buffy got up and wrapped her arms around him in the tightest possible way. He took her in his arms and they held each other like they would never see one another ever again.  
  
"Spike I missed you so much", Buffy whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh Buffy, it's been torture not seeing you everyday, I never will you again."  
  
Buffy leaned back and caught his lips in what seemed like a teenager's first kiss. Buffy had waited so long for this moment, to have in her arms, holding her closely.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She asked after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I brought you something…" Spike said as he handed her a velvet box. She looked at the object then at him with a weary eye, she then opened it. Inside the box was a heart shaped diamond gem on a silver band. Buffy was in total shock and she then look on the inside of the ring and found the words 'Forever Yours, William'.  
  
"Spike…" Buffy was at a loss for words, "I-I… umm…" the tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Luv, don't cry it's supposed to make you happy."  
  
"I am happy, I'm so… so happy", Buffy said as she slipped it on her finger and kissed him passionately.  
  
Spike broke the kiss and said, "I brought another thing for you, I went to Africa."  
  
"Africa?"  
  
"Yeah, I had heard of this guy, he could make wishes, well not really wishes, but he could make things happen," Buffy looked at him with a concerned look on her face, "I asked him to do something for me, but I had to pass trials and well I passed and I got what I wanted." Buffy stared at him not knowing what to say or think.  
  
"Buffy, I-I got my soul."  
  
To be Continued… 


	6. Situations

Situation  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe and didn't know what to say.  
  
"I love you Buffy and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Buffy looked up to him and saw his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Spike… you did this because you love me." He nodded his head and her tears started to fall from her face down her cheek, Spike caught them on her chin.  
  
"I am so in love with you", Buffy cried as her tears came streaming down.  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to say it-"  
  
"Yes I do because I love you with all my heart and soul", she placed his hand on her chest where her heart beat underneath.  
  
"And I love you with all my heart and… soul", Spike said as he did the same with her hand.  
  
"So… you did how back… how lovely." Both Spike and Buffy turned to see Xander.  
  
"Hey Xander", Spike said.  
  
"Get out of here", Xander replied with a glare.  
  
"Xander, stop this, my personal life does not concern you", Buffy told him.  
  
"Yes it does Buffy."  
  
"Fine, then here it is, I love Spike, Spike loves me… we love each other. Now Back Off before I make you", Buffy said stepping in front of Spike blocking him from Xander.  
  
"Buffy look at me, he can't love, he is a monster."  
  
"Xander, shut up, you know nothing about it." Whispering in Buffy's ear Spike started to say, "Umm… luv… could we a keep the whole-"  
  
"He has his soul"  
  
"-soul thing to ourselves, umm.. never mind…"  
  
"Xander, please I want you both in my life so please, please just talk with each other, for me?"  
  
"Alright Buffy, I'll do it for you", Xander said and Buffy walked down the stairs to join the party downstairs.  
  
"Look Xand-"  
  
"No, you look, Buffy deserves better, I don't care if you have a soul; you're still a monster, I can't let her be with you", he said as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a wooden stake. Spike's eyes widen.  
  
"Xander, seriously I love Buffy-"  
  
"Stop saying that, you can't love!!" Xander yelled to him as he started stepping closer to him. Spike backed up and hit the wall behind him and said,  
  
"Xander please just talk with me, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you come any closer."  
  
Xander took a step forward and lunged at him. Buffy was downstairs with Willow and Anya chatting when she looked up to the balcony to see how things were going. She gasped at the scene that was taking place and ran up the stairs to stop the fight. Xander threw some punches as well as Spike before Buffy could reach them, she tried to separate the two.  
  
"Guys please, stop!!"  
  
Xander turned around without looking raising his arm with the stake and stabbing down to Spike's chest, before Xander could stop his action Buffy stepped in front of Spike when the stake hit her chest. 


	7. Endings

Endings  
  
Buffy's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Xander stepped back at took in the scene that he had created. Spike kneeled down next to Buffy cradling her head.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!!" screamed Spike. "Luv, I have to take this out…. I know it'll hurt but I have to."  
  
Buffy said nothing, her eyes barely blinking. Spike grabbed the stake and with all his strength pulled out the weapon with Buffy crying out and some bleeding spilling onto her dress and out of her mouth. Her dress was becoming drenched with her blood. Spike could she the gash and took of his jacket and wrapped it around her chest to try and stop the bleeding. Buffy's breathing was getting shorter and shorter. Her body began to tremble, Spike held her close and whispered his love for her in ear. Buffy's eyes felt heavier and she started to close them when Spike said, "Open your eyes, Buffy, stay right here with me." Dawn, Willow, Tara and Anya had all run up to the balcony to see what was going on. Dawn began crying and held onto Willow at the sight of her sister's blood running on the floor. Anya turned her head from Buffy's body and saw her new husband; she went to him and slapped him for what he had done and then fell into his arms sobbing. The sounds of an ambulance were heard outside and the paramedics came through the door and up the stairs. Before they reached her, Buffy had stopped breathing. 


	8. Conclusion

Conclusions  
  
5 weeks later  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dawn get your ass outta bed and get to school!!! NOW!!!" yelled Spike from the teenager's door.  
  
"Alright, alright, geez you big jerk, I'm up and ready!" Dawn raced passed him and went out the front door. Spike smiled and then made his way to his room, which was Joyce's bedroom or Willow's old bedroom. He fell on the bed and closed his eyes. He then felt her hand caress his face and he leaned into it.  
  
"I told you to stay in bed and rest", Spike said with his eyes closed.  
  
"I know," Buffy said, "but I wanted to see you."  
  
"You're going to see me everyday for the rest of your life"  
  
"I love you", Buffy said in a whisper.  
  
"I love you too", he said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She lowered her face onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her carefully so he wouldn't injure her wound. Both their eyes closed and they both fell into a deep sleep knowing that no matter what happens they will always have each other.  
  
The End… 


End file.
